


Just ask (and you shall receive)

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Marie's Ironstrange Shorts 2019 [16]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Based on a Tumblr Post, Come Eating, Felching, IronStrange Bingo 2019, Kissing, M/M, Manhandling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Snark, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 21:19:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18836977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: Based on thistumblr postby StrangeMischief:Tony:I mean, yeah, we don’t get along but I’d fuck you if you’d ask.Stephen:What?Tony:What?Wong, mouth full of sandwich:He said he would fuck you if you asked.Ironstrange Bingo 2019 Fill, N2: "Come Play"





	Just ask (and you shall receive)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StrangeMischief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeMischief/gifts).



> Another fill for the bingo!! And inspired by a post by the greatest Vi out there <3 Hope you'll like it :-)
> 
> Thank you SerenaLunera for your tireless work with me, ilysm

Tony zoned out of the conversation somewhere between Strange's umpteenth jab and the start of his endless discussion on magical beings with Wong - they didn't need his input for that. Good thing, he didn't have any to give.

He didn't know he'd said it before both men stopped talking at once, choosing to stare at him instead,  _ “I mean, yeah, we don't get along but I'd fuck you if you asked.” _

There was an understandably long silence, enough time spent without anyone talking for Tony to realize his internal monologue really wasn't internal anymore. 

He couldn't even bring himself to be ashamed, he was past that point with the bomb he'd just dropped, wasn't he? And it's not like he didn't mean it either, not like he hadn't thought of this more times than he would ever admit too, not like he didn't need a cold shower to get that particular Strange edge off more and more frequently. He wasn't ashamed, he was horny and impatient. 

They were in the sanctum's poor excuse of a kitchen, Tony sitting in one of the wooden chairs at the round table with Wong and Strange arguing a few feet away by the fridge. Weird setting for Tony's most abrupt pick-up line ever but what can you do when even then, even when the only noise that could be heard was that of the Cloak flying around somewhere in the house, Tony was still feeling it - the need. 

He looked up from the 2×2 square of wood he’d been staring at in the center of the table and found Strange’s eyes fixated on him, his mouth not quite open nor shut. The man's face went through any and all emotions known to man before settling for confusion, apparently, “What?”

To which Tony answered as articulately, “What?” 

Like that was going to work. He smirked when Strange narrowed his eyes at him even though he was definitely facepalming inside. 

Wong sighed, looked from one man to the other before he decided he was well and truly done with this game of theirs. And if they weren't happy with it, well, they shouldn't have dragged him into it in the first place. Enough. 

The man planted his feet neat and square, cleared his throat so Strange would look at him and only then started repeating Tony's words slowly like he would to a child, even though that would probably not be advisable.

“He said he would fuck you if you asked.” 

He nodded to himself, looked once more at Tony's expectant, if shocked, face then at Stephen's hanging mouth. Satisfied, he snuck away, shoulders jumping a little with silent laughter at the look on his fellow sorcerer's face. That should do it.

Tony's hands were absolutely not trembling when Strange approached him with that high cat-like walk of his, two or three steps closer than he'd been as he seemed to come to a decision. 

“Fine. Then fuck me Stark.”

His voice was low and gravelly and Tony shivered hearing his words, which obviously he hadn't heard right, right?

“What?” 

This was starting to become a trend of his and not a very good one at that. 

Strange simply winked at him. Then closed the distance between them and encouraged Tony to get up, by way of  _ dragging _ him up and away from the chair so he'd stand on his own two feet. 

“I said, then _fuck me,_ _Stark_ ,” 

It is highly possible that Tony may have quite uncharacteristically squealed. Strike that, he did. But it turned out just fine when the next thing Strange did was take a step back and wait with that stance of his that just made Tony go crazy, every single time. 

He just looked arrogant enough to be eaten alive and Tony was about to take a bite, decision made. 

He unglued himself from the side of the dining table and took his turn crossing the distance between them, keeping on when Strange backed away, step for step until the man was cornered between the kitchen island and Tony's rapidly growing interest. 

“Careful what you wish for, wizard,” he said, an eyebrow raising in delight at the automatic sneer that drew itself on the other man's face. He kissed the complaint away from his lips, choosing to crush their mouths together rather than listening to it. 

It wasn't soft by any means but then again, now wasn't the time for that. 

Tony's hands tangled and knotted themselves in the lapels of the man's robes, tugging and twisting the fabric to bring them closer and closer until neither air nor warmth other than theirs could pass. 

Meeting Stephen's lips was a wonder in itself, enough to hightail it to first name basis right there, right then. They were hot and moist and chapped still, a beautiful contrast that got Tony's blood boiling the second tongues were added to the mix. 

He reveled in the way the opinionated man so easily let himself be led, those three seconds of fighting it really not counting for much now that he could feel the distinct line of the man’s arousal poking him in the hip. 

“Relocate us?” Tony's voice was rough with expectation and he didn't miss a beat when a portal appeared to take them to Stephen's quarters, a massive bed of linen sheets presenting itself in the corner of his eye. 

He pushed the man on top of it, an impatient motion of his hand telling him to get on with undoing his millions of belts so Tony could get back to his careful craft of having him come undone. Carefulness might be late to this party. 

Stephen nodded dazedly, the look in his normally piercing gray eyes a little lost as he went through the motions that got his clothes untied. Ready. All for Tony. 

Tony patted his jeans pockets for a second - yes, still there. He fished out a small bottle of lube, congratulating himself for a hunch well-followed. He tossed it next to Stephen on the bed, looking him in the eye as he quickly shed his own clothes.

Only when he stood bare and shivering from anticipation did he come back to the other man. He crawled on top of him, predatory smile in place even as his hands shook where they fisted in Stephen's clothes. 

“Looking great like this, sweetheart,”

He could swear he’d seen the man's eyes flutter shut for a second there but it was quickly taken away when he scoffed.

“Like this? Like what?”

Tony grinned, he'd not questioned the pet name after all. He answered, “Under me.” 

Then he leaned down and kissed him, once again taking away any chance Stephen might have had of coming up with a retort. 

Before long, Tony had the man panting under him, his chest gloriously exposed and working on his pants. 

He kissed him again, his lips harsh as he took what he wanted and Stephen let him, only spurring him on with a trembling hand in his hair and low moans that had Tony's dick twitching over him. 

Impatience once again took over and Tony yanked said pants down, underwear along with it and abandoned both on the floor without looking back. Stephen laid naked as Tony ran greedy eyes over him. 

His breathing grew increasingly ragged the more he looked and saw just how wrong he'd been all these times he'd been fantasizing about this man - how far from the truth his poor imagination had been.

Stephen squirmed a bit under the scrutiny, “Stark?”

“Tony. Call me Tony, please,” Tony's voice sounded unsteady but the second the other man nodded, silently mouthing his name, Tony ran his hands from his shoulders to his knees, then flipped him over, the suddenness of the movement making Stephen gasp.

Tony draped himself over the man, their naked bodies touching for the first time. He moaned at the coolness of Stephen's skin underneath his own heated form. He mouthed at the nape of Stephen's neck, gently nipping the birth of a shoulder then the bumps of his spine, one after the other. 

Stephen's head moved from side to side in the cradle of his arms as he tried, unsuccessfully so, to muffle his sounds. Tony grinned when he reached the man's tailbone, determined to make him loosen up completely - no uptight doctor to be found there. 

A hand on each cheek and Tony dived in, filthy and passionate as he licked a broad stripe over Stephen's cleft.

“ _ Jesus _ ,” Stephen twisted a little to look Tony in the eye. Tony winked, making a show of kissing the man’s hole with full lips and a joyful tilt of his eyebrows. 

Stephen tried to huff as though exasperated but the long moan that came out instead kind of gave him away. Tony redoubled his efforts, squeezing the man’s cheeks before stroking a finger from his perineum to his hole, dipping it barely an inch in but repeatedly, the slow settling whine coming out of Stephen his reward. 

He let his tongue swirl around the man's most tender spot, his fingers sink in the tender flesh of his ass, his nose tickle his tailbone. Until he let everything go, chuckling at the growl of protest his partner let out.

“Please don’t, don't tease,” Stephen asked, once again twisting around to look Tony in the eye.

Tony tried to sound cocky but the look of utter despair in Stephen's gray gaze and the swell of his bottom lip - bitten purple in his pleasure - rendered his attempt fruitless. He sounded as breathless as he felt, “I don't plan to,” 

The pop of the lube bottle opening followed by the quiet hiss Stephen let out were the only noises that told of Tony's slicked fingers plunging in his ass. One first, but as it turned out the man was pretty good at relaxing himself, another followed soon enough. Tony was panting in time with his fingers thrusting in and out of the man’s hole. He stared as the ring of muscles circling them rolled with each pump, clenching hot and strong around him. 

Tony turned and crooked and twisted his fingers until there were three and Stephen's back was arching with the repeated blows to his prostate, mewling for more and goading Tony on. 

The first breach of Tony's cock into Stephen's ass had the taste of both an accomplishment and an overwhelming responsibility. Tony didn't know how he thought he could have just fucked this man without feeling anything but awe, it took his breath away and he hid his sob with a harder press of his cock inside the man. 

“Oh, yes, Tony, more, more,” the man sounded wrecked beyond measures and Tony had to summon unsexy thoughts not to shoot right away. Unfair what that voice did to him when every note of it was lathered in sex accents. 

Tony obliged though. He gave his all to nailing Stephen's prostate dead on with every thrust, sustaining his ass up at arms’ length so he wouldn't have to rest his weight on his hands and delighting in the resulting position of Stephen Strange, ass up and drooling and crying in his sheets.

He passed an arm around the man's hips, holding him close as he kept going, rough hits of his hips against the man's backside, pushing until his cock went beating his most sensitive spot with relentless passion. He put his other hand in Stephen's hair, careful not to rest any of his weight on it but just tangling his fingers there, pulling tighter with each thrust and too lost to this world to wonder just how he'd managed to make this happen. 

“I'm go--I’m gonna come Tony,” 

Tony's head whipped up in both relief and alertness, he’d already been staving off his own orgasm after approximately ten minutes into this but he had other plans than just letting the man soil his sheets. 

He pulled out and smiled softly at the broken whine it earned him.

“Shh, I just wanna see you,” 

That was only half a lie, or half a truth. Stephen turned around, none the wiser and brought Tony back between his legs with a clever push of his calves against his back. 

“Oh, yes,” 

Tony rammed back in, chasing both their orgasms now, staring at Stephen's face, cataloguing all of his tells as he neared the edge - the tight furrow of his brow and the way he fought to keep his eyes open and trailed on Tony’s, the way he couldn't close his mouth ever and instead let out the filthiest little sounds that Tony had ever heard. 

They jumped over the edge almost at the same time, Tony filling Stephen up with his release and the warmth of it against his already sore walls pushing Stephen down. 

Tony couldn't resist the urge he got to swallow the man's cry of surrender, licking his tongue as it vibrated with moans and groans. He only drew out to pass a finger in the mess Stephen had made of his stomach before bringing it to his lips, tasting the bitter tang of him and smiling through it, unable to keep his possessive growl in as it reached his tasting buds all the while keeping his eyes in the catch of Stephen's. 

“You are a filthy man,” Stephen whispered, his voice rough from overuse and deeply arousing to Tony despite the full-body satisfaction he felt.

“I prefer  _ naughty _ ,” Tony winked then bent down, wincing a little as it made his cock slip out but recovering quickly. 

Still looking Stephen in the eye, Tony started to lick all over the man's chest, over a hip, down his belly button and all around his pelvis, circling Stephen’s spent cock and finishing with a kiss to its oversensitive tip. 

“All clean,” Tony said, smiling with glistening lips. 

Stephen raised an eyebrow, then folded and opened his legs wide again, “Really?”

Tony's eyes rounded a little. He grinned. He laughed and got down on his stomach, face between Stephen's legs. He looked up before taking the deep dive, “You're perfect.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Plenty of other fics incoming ;-)  
> Tell me how you liked this one? Gives me life every time 😘


End file.
